Just so you know
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Fred loves Hermione. Hermione is dating Ron. So what happens when Fred spills his feelings to Hermione? Please R


-1This is my second story based on a song about Fred and Hermione. Basically I love this song and it describes how I felt about this guy ages back. I hope you like It please Review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. They belong to the Lucky J. K. Rowling, I also do not own Just So You Know.. That is a song by Jesses McCartney and he owns all rights to it.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

Fred watched the gorgeous figure walk through the entrance of the hall and sit next to her two best friends. Fred tried to avert his eyes but it wasn't working he couldn't take his gaze of the beauty in her. He was 16 in his sixth year at Hogwarts. And for two years he had been unconditionally in love with Hermione Granger. Fred watched as the slick elegant girl as she ate and laughed. He loved her laugh and was jealous that she wasn't laughing at him.

Fred knew it was wrong that he and Hermione could never be. He knew this because of their status in the school. Hermione was the bookworm know it all girl that study hard and got good grades. Fred however was the prankster of the school. Him and his twin brother George had successfully prank every teacher in the school except McGonagall. Because even they weren't game enough. Fred also didn't worry much about school and what he got for his grades.

Fred had successfully looked away and was hearing without listening to what his friends were saying. The out of the corner of his eye he saw the beautiful figure stand up and walk towards him. He turned quickly too look fully at her elegance. She walked past and smiled brightly at him. Fred felt his heart melt in his body. He gave a goofy smile back and Hermione giggled as she walked away. Fred longed to hear that giggle everyday.

However he also wished he could let her go. Another reason he couldn't be with her he knew was because she had a boyfriend. Ronald Weasley. Fred's youngest brother. Fred was envious of what Ron had and new he took it for granted.

_and I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

Fred hated how he felt for Hermione. He knew his love would not die weather it was 50 years from now. He watched her as she left the hall and kicked himself for the way he felt. He had not gotten a decent night sleep in ages. He stayed up late every night to watch Hermione study and he got up early to see her as much as he could without getting caught by his friends, or worse, her friends.

"Fred you ready to go?" Lee his best friend asked tapping his shoulder. Fred smiled and stood up walking out of the hall in silence.

"Are you ok?" George asked on his other side. Fred scoffed at him.

"Of course mate." He slapped him on the back and they walked to class. The truth was Fred was no where near ok he was so far from it he didn't even know how not to be this way anymore. He had become accustomed to not having Hermione and he knew he had to move on but it was too hard and he refused to let himself until he was certain there was nothing he could do.

_just so you know  
this feelings taking control  
of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now_

He refused to believe that his younger less attractive brother had won the battle he didn't know he was in. He refused to say that they would be together and he refused to let him take advantage of such a fragile gorgeous person.

They walked silently to transfiguration and he tried to pay close attention but his mind as usual wandered. First he thought about the next Quidditch match which excited him greatly, he was a beater with his twin brother and this was probably his best subject. He laughed to himself when he thought about getting graded on Quidditch.

"Something funny Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall scolded from the front of the class. Fred turned bright red and sat up in his chair properly and shook his head. A gruff McGonagall turned around and continued the lesson. Fred sank back into his seat and drifted off again.

His thoughts went back to Quidditch and he thought about the crowd cheering him on. He thought about the red blur he saw fly past him regularly and how he knew exactly how to aim the bat so when he hit the bludger it hit the opposite team in the head. Once again he laughed this time very quietly and luckily McGonagall didn't hear him.

Then he thought of what he did every game. He walked out of the pillar every match with the team his large broom slung over his shoulder and his bat in his other hand. HE would walked into the brillant sun and squint at its brightness. When he could finally see again he would look for the Gryffindor pillar like everyone else to cheer to their team. Fred however looked for the beautiful girl standing next to her best friends just to make sure she was watching him play.

Last match Fred's heart had somersaulted in his body. He looked out over into the crowd and saw her. This time Hermione was looking at him and she waved smiled and blew a faint kiss. Fred knew at that moment that no matter how hard he tried the Feelings he had for her had finally taken over him and were slowly devouring his soul. Fred bit his lip and took in a deep breath.

Suddenly every one around him was moving. Fred, blushing, stood up and fumbled with his bag and left with George and Lee.

_thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gut to say it all before I go  
just so you know_

They walked to their next class and the image of Hermione blowing him a kiss was still fresh in his mind. that's all he could seem to see as he walked to Charms. He took his usual seat next to Lee and tried to listen again but his mind wandered. This time he thought about the joke shop that him and George and Lee were planning. He knew this was a safe topic because Hermione hated their jokes and pranks. He thought about the new Canary Creams they just invented and laughed silently to himself when he remembered the massive explosion that happened last time they were tested. HE thought about the mess they had to clean up and the look on Hermione's face when she came into the common room and saw the mess. Then he thought about the way her nose wrinkled and the cute little crease she got between her eyes when she was mad.

Suddenly Fred moved forwarded and banged his head against the desk. He silently curse himself and tried desperately to change the subject in his mind but whatever he thought about it traced back to Hermione. He couldn't let the image of her go but he knew he had to. So he did something he barely ever did since first year.

Fred sat up looked forward and paid one hundred percent attention to Professor Flitwick as he spoke about the new charm they would be learning next lesson. He took notes and wrote the stuff down off the board. To his relief this worked. For the rest of the lesson he didn't think about Hermione at all.

When the lesson finished he packed up and stood waiting for Lee and George. Usually they were all last out because none of them paid attention so no one knew the lesson had finished when it did. George and Lee looked suspiciously at Fred. Fred tried not to meet their gaze and looked towards the front of the room watching the small Professor clean up and walk to his office.

"We should work on those Canary Creams at lunch guys." Fred said still watching the door in which Professor Flitwick had just left through. Lee and George nodded.

"Sounds great mate." George said as they walked to lunch.

_it's getting hard to  
be around you  
there's so much I can't say  
and do you want me to hide the feelings  
and look away_

Fred walked silently thinking about the Charm. This was the safest thing he had thought about all day because he knew Hermione no matter how smart she was had not learnt this in class yet.

Un fortunately as they were entering the great hall they bumped into Hermione.

"Hello boys." She said politely and Fred melted at the softness and sweetest voice he had ever heard. He looked at her beautiful face and got lost in her eyes that he could seem to never look away from. Just then he wanted to tell her how he felt tell her to leave his sodding brother and be with him. Someone who could look after her and love her for everything she was.

He bit his tongue and nodded at her so he didn't tell her everything he was thinking.

"Hey Hermione" Lee and George said together. Fred wasn't even still aware that they were there with them. All he could see was this beautiful girl standing in front of him. She flicked her hair out of her face and Fred nearly melted at how delicately she did it.

"How are we all?" She asked politely.

"good." They all said

"How are you Hermione?" Fred asked. He knew that that was all he could say before he exploded and told her everything. HE knew that around her he had to hide away his feelings. He looked at the hall just past her making it hard to focus one her.

"I am great thank you Fred." Fred melted again and felt his heart summersault in his chest. Then HE came over and stood with them. Ron put his hand around Hermione's waist and kissed her cheek.

"You are being nice aren't you Fred?" Ron asked scowling at Fred. Fred had to hide his feelings. He scoffed and walked past Ron bumping his shoulder extra hard.

_and I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

Fred sat down and looked over at Ron and Hermione. They were fighting and Hermione looked scared and very upset. Fred wanted to jump up and hit his brother for doing that to her. Then Hermione ran off up stairs and Ron walked into the Great Hall fuming. Fred stood up and turned around looking at Ron.

"What did you do to her?" He asked trying to keep his voice level.

"She was flirting I told her to never do it again." He said trying to get past Fred. Fred wanted to kill him he ran the scenarios through his mind and thought about the best and most effective way to do it. He bunched up his fists.

"She was talking to us." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yea at the moment. If I had left her any longer she would have." Ron said and tried once again to walk past Fred. Fred pushed past Ron instead and he went to find Hermione. Ron didn't realize and went to sit next to Harry and Neville.

Fred ran upstairs and too the common room. He stood just in the entrance and looked around.

_just so you know  
this feelings taken control  
of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now_

He couldn't believe how Ron was treating her. He wondered how long this had been going on and wondered if Hermione needed help. He didn't care if his feelings had finally taken him over and he didn't care if today was the day she found out.

Fred wasn't going to sit around and let Ron treat such and fantastic person this way. Hermione meant way to much to him and he couldn't bare to see the face she had when she was talking to Ron. Fred looked around the room but couldn't see Hermione anywhere. He walked up to Lavender instead.

"Did Hermione come in here?" He asked

"No. She was down on the third floor when walked up." Lavender said politely. Fred nodded a thank you and walked out slowly down to the third floor.

He wanted to make sure she was ok. But he had to walk slow because he had to push his tangled mess of feelings away. He knew it was not what she needed right now to hear his feelings. What Hermione needed was a friend.

Fred got to the forth floor and took a deep breath.

_thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to  
I just got to say it all before you go  
just so you know  
_

"I have to let go of her" He said to himself over and over again and took small steps at a time getting closer to his destination. He got to the door of the third floor corridor and slowly opened it. He walked slowly into the corridor and saw her.

The sun was shining in the window she was sitting against and it radiated her beauty. Fred wanted her to know how he felt but tried to keep his feelings stop and let go of her. He knew at that moment how insanely hard that was going to be.

He wanted to tell her but instead went and sat next to her on the windowsill. She turned to look at him her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Oh Fred!" She said wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Fred patted her shoulder reassuringly and Hermione looked up at him smiling through her tears.

"You ok Hermione?" He asked and Hermione shrugged and shook her head.

"Yea I guess so. Ron was just worried is all." She said and looked out the window over the grounds. Fred shook his head.

"Hermione you cant let him do that too you." He said taking in a deep breath Hermione shrugged again.

"I love him." She said simply and Fred felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"Yea but he doesn't love you back. I mean he cant even trust you. You need someone who will treat you the way you should be treated." Fred said. He knew who he meant Hermione was oblivious and it was better that way. Hermione shrugged again and looked directly into Fred's eyes.

"Yea and who might that be?" She said in a sour tone.

_this emptiness is killing me  
I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
looking back i realize it was always there to be spoken  
now I'm waiting here  
been waiting here_

Fred was sick of this. He wanted her to know no matter what the reaction was he didn't care she had a right to know. Fred was sick of the way she was treated when he knew he could treat her so much better. He was sick of feeling so lonely around the couples in the school.

He looked in her eyes and was going to do it.

"Me" He said softly. Hermione laughed and stood up

"Yea sure Fred." She said and started to walk away. Fred stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I am being serious Hermione. I love you. I have for ages. You are beautiful and I hate that Ron doesn't treat you that way." He said. Hermione stood perfectly still her mouth held open. She tried to move Fred could tell but she couldn't she just stood there her mouth open and staring at Fred.

"But you barely ever talk to me" she said mouth still slightly open. Fred shrugged this time

"Hermione believe me. I really love you. You should be with me I can treat you the way you should be treated." He said and Hermione pulled away shaking her head

"Stop it Fred. I don't need this right now." She said walking away. Fred watched her leave the room and kicked himself for telling her how he felt. He stood up and slowly walked to his next class.

"Why did I tell her?" He asked himself scornfully. "That's it I got to let her go." He said and walked to Dungeons for Potions. He sat in his usual seat next to Lee and George and listened to the potion for the day. Then they got ready and made their potion. Today it was a curing potion. Said to cure any sickness that anyone had.

"But I bet it wont cure a broken heart" Fred said to himself. Finally the lesson was over. One more lesson and Fred could find Hermione and apologize for his foolishness.

_just so you know  
this feelings taking control  
of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now_

He didn't want to tell her he was sorry. He wanted her to think about it for as long as she could so she was sure she didn't want to be with him. He wanted her to be sure cause he knew it would help him move on. But he couldn't bare to have the look on her face run through his mind forever. He had to tell her he was sorry for everything so he could see a smile and know he was the one to make her feel that way.

There was something else he knew he had to tell her no matter how much it hurt him. He had to get her away from his git of a brother. He had to tell Hermione that weather she was with him or not she had to leave Ron and be happy.

Fred went into Defense Against the Dart Arts and took his seat. He was almost bouncing up and down waiting to leave. He wanted to get to her and tell her he was sorry. Most of all he wanted to see her smile and hear her soothing angel like voice.

Finally the class finished and Fred was the first out of his seat. He was out the door when Lee and George called him.

"Hey Fred. Want to work on Canary Creams?" Lee called over everyone packing up. Fred groaned to himself and turned around.

"Yea sounds good." He said he didn't want them to know about his love for Hermione. He knew he would see her at dinner and planned to talk to her then. Lee and George caught up with him and they went to the library. They sat in the back corner of the room where they usually sat and planned their new version of the Canary Creams.

_thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to  
I just got to say it all before you go  
just so you know _

Fred was impatient but didn't show it he paid attention to the group and made contributions when necessary. When it was finally dinner time and the group and mucked around and successfully got nothing done they walked to the great hall. Fred walked slowly looking around to see if he could find Hermione. He couldn't see her so defeated he walked into the hall

When he entered he saw the beautiful figure running towards him. He didn't now what to do the figure got closer then jumped up at him. Fred quickly caught Hermione and held her tight in his arms refusing to let her go.

"I hate you Fred" Ron yelled from across the hall and stalked out pushing Fred roughly as he past. Hermione kissed Fred. This startled him but he held her tighter and kissed her back.

"I broke up with Ron." she said once the kiss was broken and Fred smiled at her.

"How come?" He asked the stupid question and Hermione giggled.

"Because I thought about what you said. I realized that you were right that's what I need and that's what I wanted." she said and looked into Fred's eyes.

"What are you trying to say Hermione?" He asked confused

"I love you Fred" she said simply. Fred smiled and embraced her in a long kiss.


End file.
